


Till death do us part

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you  liked it please follow me on tumblr<br/>http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote>





	Till death do us part

“Happy birthday, Adam.” Samandriel smiled and hugged his husband.  
“Thank you, angel mine.” Adam smiled back and sat down on his desk chair. “85, that’s got to be a milestone…”  
“For someone related to the Winchesters? Most certainly.” The ever young angel joked. “I spoke to Dean and Castiel today. They wish you a happy birthday as well.”  
“What about Sam?” The old man couldn’t help but feel a little fearful. He never did get on with his brothers. With Dean, he’d got stuck at ‘happy birthdays’ and ‘merry Christmases’ and Adam hoped that wouldn’t change, but he and Sam had had massive fallouts. He blamed his brother for leaving him in the Cage and Sam blamed him for giving into Michael, it got so bad that 30 years ago, they’d last spoken on Castiel and Dean’s anniversary.

 “He was out with Jessica. Heaven’s a big place, I’ll go back this afternoon to see if they’re in. I’m sure he’s happy for you.”  
“Samandriel, I’m too old to be patronised.”  
“Sam said that you’re not his brother and he doesn’t care.” The angel whispered.

“Mister Milligan?”  
They both looked up to see a young nurse standing in the door.  
“The visiting hours are over, your grandson will have to leave.”

 

“Alfie.” _Alfie Milligan_ , that was the name that was signed at the bottom of every document, a lie, but it was necessary. “You’re the only visitor he has.” The nurse said as they walked towards the exit. “It’s very kind of you. If you don’t mind me asking…” She started hesitantly. “Does he not have any family left?”  
“His mother died when he was nineteen, he later found out his father had died a couple years earlier and he had two older half-brothers. A lot of stuff happened, he lost contact with his brothers and Adam got stuck in a very bad place.” The worst place in the universe. “He was there for years, but then someone managed to get him out…”  
“Samandriel?”

  
“What?” The angel stared at the woman, she’d tears in her eyes and a knowing smile on her face.  
“He talks about him, Samandriel. He calls him his angel. He showed me an old picture of him once… it was blurred, too much light, but he was a very beautiful man.”

Samandriel remembered. It’d been an uncomfortably hot day and his vessel had been sweating like a dog, even after he’d completely undressed, so Adam convinced him to let out his wings.  
It’d been the first time he showed his wings and the foolish human had tried to immortalize the moment by taking a picture.  
His wings had, off course, overexposed the photo; so all you could see was the shady image of a naked young man.

“Did Samandriel die?”  
“No.” He answered truthfully. “He stayed at Adam’s side as long as he could, but there were pressing matters and he had to leave.” He’d never wanted to leave, but the war against Metatron and Hell took more out of him than he’d expected. “They saw each other sporadically over the years, but then something happened… and now we’re here.”

They were at the exit.  
“Goodbye, mister Milligan.” She surprised him with a hug.  
“Yes.” He sighed. “I think this is goodbye.”

 

A pair of arms slid around Samandriel and twirled him through the air.  
“This is the best birthday ever, angel mine.”  
“If I’m not mistaken this was our wedding day.” The angel smiled and looked around. It was a beautiful day, Sunday the 14th of March 2015. They were in a pasture filled with flowers and balloons were strung around the trees.  
“Adam.” A blonde woman ran to the, now young again, human and pulled him in a tight hug. “Happy birthday, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please follow me on tumblr  
> http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/


End file.
